Unexpected Valentines
by Kuchiki-Hiza
Summary: Some Shinigami and other characters get Valentines they weren't expecting. Many different couples. Warning, some shojo and shonen couples!


Hiza: Well, this is a strange one, and a bit late, but it's for Valentine's Day.

* * *

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

From: Shirosaki Hichigo

I'll never let you die, Aibou. Happy Valentine's.

"What the… ?" Ichigo sat there, staring at the small slip of paper, cursing his Hollow. "This is why you took over, yesterday?"

* * *

To: Inoue Orihime

From: Schiffer Ulquiorra

There is never a day I don't think of you, woman.

She blinked, looking up at the Espada that was as of yet to show any emotion, even after giving her a stupid valentine.

* * *

To: Hitsugaya Toushiro

From: Ichimaru Gin

Don't kill me when I come back, 'kay? I'll always love ya.

He glared at the piece of paper before throwing it out the window. "You'll never learn, will you, Ichimaru?"

* * *

To: Halibel

From: Jaggerjaques Grimmjaw

You're the reason I fight so much. Come help with some of my fights, won't ya?

She dropped the paper back to the desk, and walked away. "Stupid Grimmjaw."

* * *

To: Aizen Sousuke

From: Tousen Kaname

I will fight for your justice, always, Aizen-sama.

He blinked at the paper, deciding to go see just what Kaname had been talking about. "Always on about justice, that's what you are, Kaname."

* * *

To: Ukitake Jyuushiro

From: Kyouraku Shunsui

I must seem so dumb, to only send one now, after all these years.

There was a smile on his face as he was off in a flash. "Finally, that was what I've been waiting for, Shunsui."

* * *

To: Matsumoto Rangiku

From: Ise Nanao

Meet me by the tree, and we'll have some fun.

She smirked, dropping the paper and flashing out the door to the tree. "I'll be there, Nanao."

* * *

To: Shihouin Yoruichi

From: Soi Fon

You taught me to fight, now let me repay the favour. 3

She blinked, dropping the paper and going to see Kisuke for the trouble. "Stupid girl, I ain't gonna go see you for any reason."

* * *

To: Urahara Kisuke

From: Shihouin Yoruichi

I say we have some fun, and make this the best day of the year.

The smirk on his face when she appeared behind him was hidden by the fan. "Welcome, Yoruichi. Everything's all ready."

* * *

To: Kuchiki Rukia

From: Abarai Renji

There's a restaurant in Rukongai I've been dying to try. You wanna come with me?

She looked up from the paper and snuck her arms around the redhead's waist. "Wouldn't miss it, Ren."

* * *

To: Hinamori Momo

From: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Don't leave the family, sis. Granny and I will miss you.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she put the paper down. "Of course not, Shiro-chan."

* * *

To: Kuchiki Rukia

From: Kuchiki Byakuya

How are things with Renji? Wishing you a great Valentine's, Rukia.

She smiled at the piece of paper that fluttered in the window. "Great, Nii-sama, just great."

* * *

To: Ishida Uryuu

From: Szayel Apporo Grantz

You wanna pay a visit to Hueco Mundo as my guest? I promise we won't treat you bad.

He blinked at the paper, then nodded. "If only I knew how to open the Garganta… Ah well, I'll just go ask Urahara-san." But there was no need as the portal opened up right in his room. "Oh, great, he's been watching me…"

* * *

To: Kira Izuru

From: Hisagi Shuuhei

You look so depressed all the time. Allow me to make you happy.

His eyes welled up with tears and a single tear escaped to splash on the paper. "Hisagi-san, thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll meet you somewhere to see what you really meant."

* * *

To: Kuchiki Byakuya

From: A Lost Someone

Here's to say I hope you remember me, and I will never forget you.

His eyes widened at the small piece of paper and he was out the door in a flash. "Where are you, Koi? I know you're here."

* * *

Hiza: So, who is A Lost Someone? -smirks-you'll just have to read my story and find out! Haha!

Gin: I know who it is!

Toushiro: Shut up, Gin. Those of us in her story know who it is.

Ichigo: Uhh, I don't…

Rukia: Oh don't be so dense, remember who my sister is?

Ulquiorra: A bunch of trash that won't shut up.

Byakuya: Uhh, Hiza, I think it's time to stop typing -sweatdrops-

Grimmjaw: You… you bitch! You think you can just stop writing without me saying anything!?

Hiza: No, Grimmy, which is why I put your yell in XD

Gin: Uhh, Kuchiki-san. I think you should stop typing, one of us may give it away!

Hiza: Of course, Gin-sama! You're absolutely right! Time to stop typing! So, everyone has to read A Love Worth Waiting For, now that you've read some of my work, even though this is stranger than normal… XD


End file.
